


1-800-pre-christmas

by msnonstop



Series: 1-800-the-fuck [4]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Modern Era, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnonstop/pseuds/msnonstop
Summary: labaguette: okay yall i have an announcementlabaguette: as a super rich person i have a gift for us as new friends and oldlabaguette: I HAVE BOUGHT A TRIP TO DISNEY WORLD FOR US ALL





	1-800-pre-christmas

**Author's Note:**

> first of the christmas mini series

**family chat**

_ fatherwash, motherwash, caffeineSLUT _

**fatherwash:** Son, must your screename be so vulgar?

**caffeineSLUT:** of course dad it’s my true natiure

**motherwash:** Anyways, Alex we were wondering if you would want to join us at home for Christmas.

**caffeineSLUT:** yeah doWN

**caffeineSLUT:** i can be there for like the 24, 25 & 26 but then i was wondering if i can hang otu with my friends?? is that okay??

**fatherwash:** That’s fine. Just make sure to leave their presents at home and pre-wrapped so you don’t forget.

**caffeineSLUT:** kay dad

**motherwash:** Alexander have you been eating?

**motherwash:** I know that you can forget sometimes.

**caffeineSLUT:** yes mommmmmmm

**motherwash:** Have you been sleeping too?

**fatherwash:** He has. I have been asking his roomate. He has been sleeping at least five hours a day.

**motherwash:** Well done Alex!

**motherwash:** That is so much better than it used it be!

**caffeineSLUT:** ANYWAY

**caffeineSLUT:** i have your presents i hope you guys like it

**fatherwash:** we have a really good present for you!!

* * *

 

**_labaguette_ ** _ created a group with  _ **_mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all_ ** _ & _ **_jemmy_ **

 

**labaguette:** okay yall i have an announcement

**labaguette:** as a super rich person i have a gift for us as new friends and old

**labaguette:** I HAVE BOUGHT A TRIP TO DISNEY WORLD FOR US ALL

 

**_labaguette_ ** _ changed the group name to  _ **_DISNEY_ **

 

**disney man:** HOLY SHIT

**disney man:** DIOSNEY WORLD

**mpother:** wait us too?

**mpother:** are you sure? disney is like really fucking expensive nad like not that i dont like you but we barely nkow each other

**labaguette:** din;t worry about it

**labaguette:** im literally french royalty. i could not work in a day in my life and my grandchildren fcould still eat gold so i could like buy disney tickets for our whole year but i like you guys!!

**pleggy:** HOLY SHIT

**caffeineSLUT:** DISNEY

**labaguette:** we have three days there fast passes and all we can leave tomorrow

**labaguette:** let me know if any of you cant go

**angelikick your ass:** all the schuylers can go

**caffeineSLUT:** confirmed i can comeit actually works perfectly casue i got to go to my parents place on the 24

**jemmy:** we leave onthe twentieth right?

**labaguette:** ye

**jemmy:** and we come back on the 23?

**labaguette:** yes

**jemmy:** great i can come

**y’all:** same i dont have to go back to virginia until the 25th

**labaguette:** get paCKING OUR FLIGHT IS IN SIX HOURS

**pleggy:** WHAT THE FUCK SOIHDAOLBSCD:B

* * *

 

**DISNEY**

_ labaguette, mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT, turts, y’all, jemmy _

**labaguette:** were ready to go y’all we’re boardING FIRST CLASS

**jemmy:** why are we textin gisnt the plane taking off?

**labaguette:** THIS IS FIRST CLASS BITCH

**labaguette:** WE HAVE WIFI SO WE CAN TEXT tHE WHOLE FLIGHT THROUGH

**caffeineSLUT:** eyayeayeyaeyaey

**caffeineSLUT:** im so excited ive neevr flown since comign to america when i was twelve

**caffeineSLUT:** the washingtons didn’t have much time off casue mom is always needed in the capital even thoguh shes just a lawyer

**labaguette:** the washingtons are parents???

**caffeineSLUT:** yeah they started fostering me when I was thirteen and adopted me when i was sixteen

**y’all:** that makes sense

**mpother:** AnYWAY

**mpother:** I AM SO HYPED FOR DISNEY

**mpother:** THE CHRISTMAS PARTY IS SO HYPED

**anglikick your ass:** our parents took all of us all the time so we have the parks bascially memorized

**pleggy:** so we need to make a plan

**pleggy:** we shall call it the Plan™

**turts:** okay so we shall start with magic kingdom obviously, start with the classics

**labaguette:** makes sense

**jemmy:** any mjust dos?

**turts:** it’s a small world!! i love the art so much

**labaguette:** we have reservations for lunch at be our guest and reservations for dinner in the palace witht the princesses

**disney man:** SPACE MOUNTAIN

**angelikick your ass:** SPLASH MOUTAIN

**pleggy:** ALL THE MOUNTAINS

**caffeineSLUT:** i’ve heard of the hall of presidents

**caffeineSLUT:** can we go there?

**mareyaa:** HAUNTED MANSION im a slut for it

**jemmy:** swiss family tree house

**labaguette:** okay here’s the plan:

**labaguette:**  we start in the SHOP. we get our ears and everything w want to wear for the day becasue we need to be decked out becasue we need to be TOURISTS. then adventureland and go to swiss family treehouse and then we go to frontier land and hit splash mountain and then thunder mountain and then we hit liberty square and there we go to haunted mansion and then the hall of presidents and then we have lunch at be our guest

**labaguette:** after lunch we go to it’s a small word and then space mountain we have sometime between then to get ice cream but the space mountain lines always long even with fast passes then if you guys want we can go to the driving track afterwards and RACE

**caffeineSLUT:** OH MY GOD IM SO EXCITED

**mpother:** okay guys we need to get some food right here and now on the place beasue we haven’t had dinner and YOU MUST EAT quick laf and friends what are you getting

**labaguette:** i will be gettin ghte cheese board and pringles

**turts:** i will be gettin gthe pringles and the sandwich thing

**disney man:** i will be getting the pizza

**mpother:** virginians?

**y’all:** is that us?

**mpother:** yes

**y’all:** i’ll be getting the mac and cheese

**labaguette:** thomas that is the childrens meal

**y’all:** and?

**labaguette:** okay then

**jemmy:** i will be gettin gthe cheese board and some ginger alex and pringles

**mpother:** schuyler’s and maria? i myhself will be getting the chicken noodle

**angelikick your ass:** im getting the sandwich and crackers

**pleggy:** im getting the same thing s you liza

**mareyea:** ill be getting the pizza

**mpother:** alex?

 

**_caffeineSLUT_ ** _ left the group _

 

**mpother:** god dam it alex

 

**_mpother_ ** _ added  _ **_caffeineSLUT_ **

 

**mpother:** what are you eatin alex

**alex:** ill have the pringles

* * *

**_labaguette_ ** _ created a group with  _ **_mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, turts, y’all & jemmy_ **

 

**labaguette:** why doesn’t alex eat?

**mpother:** it’s not our place to say

  
**_mpother_ ** _ deleted the group _


End file.
